Colección Kalos
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Tres viejos One Shot Pokéshipping con Temática de Kalos: Antes de Partir [X] - Reencuentro en Kalos [X] - Promesa [X]
1. Antes de Partir

**Resubido: 20 de Agosto 2018**

* * *

 **Antes de Partir**

 _Palabras: 4022_

~Junio 2013~

* * *

La suave brisa movía unas pequeñas flores blancas que adornaban el camino a la salida de ciudad Verde. Ese -sin dudas- era el lugar donde todo había comenzado; el lugar en el cual, la chica que lo acompañó en los primeros años de su aventura pokémon, lo dejaba para tomar posesión de su gimnasio pokémon.

Nunca había sentido lo que sintió aquella vez, bueno tal vez sí, una vez… La vez que en ese bosque, había decidido liberar a su Pikachu -aunque aquella vez- Pikachu se quedó con él, el espacio vacío se llenó muy rápido… ahora no era así.

Se paró en el mismo lugar que aquella vez, en el lugar donde le había prometido a su mejor amiga que iba a estar bien. ¡ _Claro que lo había estado!_

Había sido la única promesa que había mantenido para con ella… la de estar bien, sin ella. Había sido todo un desafío, pero lo había logrado tan magistralmente que casi nadie se había percatado cuando le seguía afectando aquella despedida. Incluso ahí mismo, podía sentirse con menos años, con cuatro competencias menos… quería olvidar Hoenn, La Batalla de la Frontera, Sinnoh y Unova.

Quería remontarse a ese tiempo, cuando la vio alejarse de él en esa bendita bicicleta, esa que él había tomado para salvar a Pikachu y le ganó conseguirse una de sus más leales amigas. Porque eso era Misty para él, la más leal… La que, aunque peleaban, siempre estaba ahí acompañándolo en todas las locuras que hacía. No era como May que tardaba horas en arreglarse para salir a buscar una aventura, ni como Dawn que prefería no acompañarlo a bailar y aunque si se parecía algo a Iris en la actitud, Misty –sin embargo– era… Misty.

Ella era su primera amiga, la única que, en poco tiempo, llegó a conocerlo completamente. Bien, era solo un niño, pero aun así, cuando se volvían a encontrar, ella leía en su rostro todo lo que él pensaba o pretendía decir.

 _Eso la hacía la única._

Suspiró con el recuerdo latente de aquella vez, recordaba cómo fue sintiéndose de cierta forma incompleto conforme se alejaba de él… Sí, él debió haber sido más honesto con sus emociones…

Pero… ¿qué iba a hacer? Solo era un niño que no comprendía que no solo dejaba que su mejor amiga lo dejara, sino que a su vez, ella se llevaba consigo una gran parte de él.

No lo comprendió a los días, ni a los meses, ni a los años… No lo comprendió hasta que regresó a Kanto después de Unova y llegó hasta este punto luego de despedirse de Iris y Cilan.

Ahí en ese lugar, todo regresó a él a tal velocidad que una traviesa lágrima le recorrió la mejilla. Usó su antebrazo para secarse la mirada y se quedó ahí parado, observando el mismo ocaso de aquel siete de noviembre…

Tenía la opción de seguir hacia su derecha e ir a verla, decirle todo lo que había comprendido ahora… ir a decirle lo importante que era para él, ir a buscar esa parte de él, que estaba en ciudad Celeste junto con ella. Ir y…

Elevó su mano hacía el ratón eléctrico que iba apoyado en su hombro y suspiró.

 _No tenía el valor para hacerlo…_

—Vayamos a casa, Pikachu… la región Kalos nos espera después de ver a mamá.

Dándole la espalda al cruce, avanzó el resto de camino hasta pueblo Paleta. Cuando divisó su casa a pesar de la noche que cubría el cielo oscuro de brillantes estrellas, se lanzó a correr, pero se detuvo en la puerta, al escuchar una voz más aparte de la de su mamá en la casa…

—¡Esto está exquisito! —escuchó la voz de su madre, al parecer tenía compañía—. ¡Te dije que podías, solo hay que seguir al pie de la letra toda la receta!

—¡Genial! —exclamó la otra voz—. Ya no tendré que seguir dependiendo de las comidas congeladas…

—Ánimo Misty —aquel nombre lo tomó por total sorpresa, indicándole a Pikachu que hiciera silencio, se acercó lentamente a la cocina. Su madre no había cambiado nada, seguía tal cual la despidió en Unova, pero la jovencita al lado de ella, hizo que su corazón latiera de manera extraña. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba cubierto por un pañuelo azul y traía un delantal del mismo color, las mejillas con un poco de harina que le provocaron una sonrisa involuntaria, y sus ojos verdes… esos ojos verdes que se abrieron al máximo al encontrarse con él. Delia que miraba a Misty, observó la dirección en donde su compañera de cocina había perdido el habla, y vio a su hijo.

—Ash —dijo la mujer.

Había sido descubierto y ya no valía seguir escondiéndose.

—Mamá —la saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza—… Misty —la miró y ella lo saludó, pero el saludó no llegó a sus oídos, quedo de piedra observándola mientras ésta acariciaba a Pikachu que había saltado a los brazos femeninos—. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Oh —Delia comentó con un aplauso—, Misty estaba visitándome y decidí retomar nuestras clases de cocina —de un movimiento, le quitó el delantal a la pelirroja quien se sonrojó ferozmente cuando la mujer la hizo girar delante de Ash—. ¿Lo ves, Ash?

Ash no podía decir ni una sola palabra de la impresión.

—¡Está en los huesos! —exclamó molesta Delia, al ver que su hijo no comprendía.

—Ni tanto —comentó Misty, apenada—, tengo mucho trabajo.

—¡El stress es muy malo! —la regañó y Misty suspiró. Pero lo siguiente sí que volvió a dejar a Ash de piedra, Delia cruzó el brazo por los hombros de Misty y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la chica—. ¡Haces que me preocupe por ti!

—Lo sé… —respondió con una sonrisa—, ahora comeré muy bien.

—¡Eso espero!

Ash seguía viendo la escena con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿ _Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué su madre trataba así a Misty?_ Y de pronto, no supo si sentirse feliz o celoso… quizás un poco de ambas.

—Bueno, yo venía a preparar las cosas para salir a Kalos, es la nueva región que iré a conocer ahora.

Aquello hizo que ambas mujeres lo miraran con un poco de melancolía.

—Déjame prepararte de cenar —dijo Delia, quien adrede golpeó a Misty con su cadera para que fuera con Ash a la sala—. ¡No me molesten mientras cocino! —les advirtió con un guiño a la pelirroja. Ésta se sonrojó, y salió por el ventanal a tomar un poco de aire, Ash confundido por la situación, salió tras ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó éste.

—Así que un nuevo viaje —comentó sin mirarlo, observando las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo.

—Si —respondió y se formó un silencio bastante incomodo, Ash la observó recordando lo que le había provocado el ocaso en el cruce. Teniendo a Misty cerca de él, lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir… completo. Sin dudas, ella tenía algo de él en su poder… Pero, ¿qué sería?

Él no veía que le faltaba algo, solo lo sentía… Era algo abstracto… ¿Qué sería?

Protestó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, llamando la atención de su amiga.

—¿Ash? —le preguntó apoyando la espalda en la barandilla de la terraza—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió de manera nerviosa.

—Puede que no nos vemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tu rostro no me dice lo mismo —le sonrió—. Te conozco muy bien, Ash Ketchum —comentó con una sonrisita burlesca en sus labios.

—Lo sé, por eso eres la única —dijo sin pensar, y se cubrió la boca con los dedos, la pelirroja desapareció la sonrisa de la impresión.

—¿La única? —preguntó cuándo se recuperó aún con una sonrisa melancólica dibujada en los labios, levantó la vista de nuevo a las estrellas—. ¿Y eso por qué? Sé que tienes más amigas… hace rato que deje de ser tu única amiga —se quedó en silencio, no iba a hacerse falsas esperanzas si aquella palabra venía de Ash. Después de todo, era muy probable que a eso se refiera con «única»

—No es que —dijo cruzándose de brazos e inclinando un poco la cabeza— seas la única amiga que tengo —frunció más el entrecejo tratando de recordar todo lo que sintió esa tarde—, pero si eres única en ciertos aspectos.

—¿Eh? —aquello tomó por sorpresa a la chica que bajó su mirada hacia Ash, se le hizo cómica aquella pose de su amigo, era la pose que ponía cuando pensaba estrategias de batallas, o intentaba encontrar una solución a algún problema…

Quizás eso era… había un problema.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Ash? —preguntó cortando la distancia que los separaba.

—Hoy justamente recordé nuestra despedida cuando llegué al cruce en ciudad Verde —la boca de Misty hizo una perfecta O pero no emitió sonido—, incluso estuve a punto de tomar el camino a ciudad Celeste, pero no pude…

—Bueno —comentó tratando de no hacer pesada la situación—, al menos no fuiste… si hubieras ido no hubieras encontrado a nadie ahí.

Ash se enderezó, sin descruzar sus brazos, y la observó de forma seria. No era normal aquella postura, incluso se sintió algo intimidada.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste? —le preguntó molesto.

—¿Qué hice? —respondió con una pregunta mientras sus ojos se abrían al máximo.

—No, ahora —negó tajantemente—. Aquella vez.

Misty lo observó inclinando su cabeza un poquito hacia la derecha.

—Explícate que la cocina me dejo lenta —le pidió. Ash volvió a ponerse en la misma posición pensante de antes.

—¿Por qué siento desde aquella vez que algo me falta? —Misty lo miró, pero prefirió callar—. ¿Qué tienes de mí? Porque me he despedido de las chicas, pero solo cuando tú te fuiste, sentí esa sensación de vacío.

—Ash… —se cruzó de brazos—. Yo no tengo nada tuyo, al contrario, tú tienes cosas mías… —puso los ojos en blanco y susurró irónica—, claro si no es que las perdiste por ahí.

Ash la miró molesto, sí que le molestó que creyera que no tenía aquellas valiosas cosas con él. Ingresó a la casa y buscó la mochila que dejó sobre el sillón, observó cómo su madre estaba entretenida en la cocina y sonrió cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

—¡Mira! —le ordenó cuando quedó frente a la pelirroja una vez más, ésta estaba paralizada, con las manos temblorosas volvió a rosar con las yemas de los dedos su pañuelo y su señuelo—. Tengo todo… —pero cuando Misty iba a tomarlo, Ash lo quitó rápidamente de su alcance para guardarlo en su bolsillo—, siempre los he tenido conmigo —bajó la mirada—. Cuando sentía que ya no podía más, miraba el pañuelo y recordaba que te había prometido que estaría bien sin ti.

—¿Eh? —de verdad, esto estaba siendo una cadena de sorpresa tras sorpresa.

—Cuando me refiero a única… —comentó aún algo pensante—, por ejemplo, cuando quería salir a las aventuras, tú siempre estabas dispuesta a salir detrás de mí, sin fijarte en nada. May y Dawn tenían que hacerse unos cuantos arreglos de horas para quedar de la misma forma… —puso sus ojos en blanco—, o al menos yo las veía igual… Ellas tampoco me acompañaban en mis locuras —sonrió con una sonrisa ladeada, pero, aun así, tenía la mirada triste—, tú me acompañabas a bailar, a cantar jejeje —pasó la mano con desesperación por la nuca—, aunque nosotros peleábamos mucho, yo podía hacer todo lo que quería sin limitaciones… algo que no pude hacer con las otras tres.

—Ash…

—Está bien que fui creciendo conforme pasaron los viajes, pero… —volvió a su pose de pensador—, nunca pude comprender porque verte alejar se me hizo tan doloroso que las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin control.

—Ash… —volvió a susurrar.

—Es que esa es la verdad… —la miró—. ¿Por qué lloré por ti? ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan importante en mi vida? ¿Por qué estar así contigo me quita todos esos sentimientos confusos?

—¿Ser tu mejor amiga? —preguntó ocultando las manos tras ella.

—No es eso —corrió su mirada a las estrellas—, siento que hay algo más… Tú eres algo más, algo especial en mi vida y yo… —suspiró resignado—. Creí comprenderlo, pero no… no lo comprendo.

Misty lo veía y de a poco una sonrisa se formó en sus labios…

—¡A comer! —los llamó Delia. Y con eso, Misty se acercó a Ash con -aún- las manos tras ella y le susurró.

—¿Quieres saber qué te pasa? —le preguntó muy cerca de él, Ash retrocedió un poco por la cercanía femenina, cercanía que le provocó que ambas mejillas se le tornaran tan rojas como las de Pikachu.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con tartamudees.

—Es que tú me amas —le dijo muy bajito dejándolo de piedra. La pelirroja sin más tomó a Pikachu entre sus brazos e ingresaron a la casa—. Entra a comer Ash.

—¿Qué yo…? —tartamudeó incrédulo— ¿Qué yo…? —volvió a comentar— ¿Qué yo…?

—¡Ash a comer! —insistió nuevamente Delia.

—Voy mamá —comentó tras sacudir la cabeza y volver a ingresar a la casa.

La conversación de la cena sorprendió ahora a Ash, Misty hablaba con él y con Delia como si la escena de antes no hubiera sido importante. Pero mientras comía, comprendió las palabras de Misty… No la quería por ser su amiga… la quería como esa mujer que lo acompañaría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario… y sabía que si no fuera por el gimnasio pokémon, así sería.

Si no fuera por el gimnasio pokémon, quizás él hubiera entendido antes, todo. No sé sentiría tan perdido por ocasiones…

Así como estaban los tres juntos… podía sentirse en casa, sin lugar a dudas.

—Entonces, ¿mañana partes a Kalos? —preguntó Misty con una sonrisa. Se extrañó, no había una pizca de tristeza en su mirada.

—Eso planeo —contestó mirando su plato de comida—, es un largo viaje en avión y prefiero salir antes que inicie la liga.

—Que genial… —exclamó la pelirroja haciendo que él se sintiera aún más incómodo—, Kalos debe ser maravilloso —le apuntó con su tenedor—, tienes que traerme recuerdos de aquella región…

—¿Eh? —elevó la ceja derecha, sorprendido—. Éste… claro… lo que gustes…

—¡Genial! —junto sus manos—. Veré los catálogos de las cosas que venden allá y demás que puedes pedirle ayuda a tu amiga de turno para traer cosas prácticas y útiles.

Esto ya parecía una burla, hace unos minutos atrás le hacía dar cuenta de sus sentimientos y ahora actuaba como si estuviera feliz de que se fuera a un nuevo viaje y más encima ya le hablaba de la nueva amiga que haría en la región…

¡ _No la entendía! ¡Cielos que no la entendía!_

Delia pareció darse cuenta de que algo pasaba porque le pidió a Misty que fuera a buscar la tarta que dejó en el segundo piso para que se enfriara mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

—¿Ash?

—Estoy algo confundido, mamá…

—¿En qué? —comentó sorprendida—. ¿En tu viaje?

—Sí… —comentó—, Misty está tan feliz de mi nuevo viaje.

—Pero ella siempre está feliz cuando inicias un nuevo viaje, ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

—Es que… yo…

Pero se detuvo al ver como Misty regresaba con la tarta que tenían arriba enfriando.

—¡La hice yo, Ash! —comentó la chica con una sonrisa—. Espero que haya quedado bien…

—Veremos —comentó, mientras Delia la partía y servía un trozo a cada uno.

Los cinco, incluido Pikachu y Marill, probaron la tarta a la vez, quedándose sorprendidos del sabor.

—¡Que genial! —comentó Misty con ambas manos en su rostro—. Me quedo riquísimo.

Ash la vio realizar el gesto y su corazón latió anormal… no dijo nada, prefirió acabarse su trozo de pastel.

—Bueno, creo que ya tengo varias recetas hasta que tenga unos días más libres en el gimnasio.

—Si —afirmó Delia—, aunque me van a abandonar los dos el mismo día… —farfulló.

—¿Eh? —Ash miró a Misty, que estaba degustando su pastel—. ¿Regresas a Ciudad Celeste?

—Sí, mañana —comentó mirándolo—. No puedo dejar más tiempo cerrado mi gimnasio. Lo cierro unos días cada dos meses y vengo aquí a pueblo Paleta.

—Ya veo… —no dijeron más nada, pero el silencio se rompió con comentarios de viejas aventuras. Misty empezó a recordar cosas de sus viajes, a contar cosas que le pasaron en su gimnasio.

Todo se sentía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y fueran cosas que habían pasado ayer.

Cuando el sueño los comenzó a vencer se fueron a acostar. Misty ocupó su cama mientras él se acomodó en un futon en el suelo. Y ambos se quedaron viendo el techo, sin decir una palabra.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

Se sentó en el suelo y cruzó las piernas regresando a su pose de pensador. Pensar ya le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza, pero no se comparaba a la incertidumbre que sentía por su compañera.

—¿Ash? —escuchó su voz, pero no la buscó. Siguió pensando y tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que había pasado—. ¿No puedes dormir?

—Cómo dormir si dices que estoy enamorado de ti y tú actúas como si no te importara —respondió sin pensar, sin medir si aquello pronunciado estaba bien o estaba mal…

—No es que no me importe —gruñó—. Solo es que… —también se sentó en la cama— no es fácil asimilar que tú me dices esas cosas…

—¿No me crees? —la acusó y buscó su rostro aún en la oscuridad de la habitación—. ¿Verdad?

—Bueno…

—Buenas noches.

—Ash…

—Buenas noches —volvió a repetir acostándose sobre el duro futón.

El sonido del Dodrio del vecino lo despertó como siempre sucedía cuando estaba en Pueblo Paleta. Se refregó los ojos y tras buscar a Misty, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba. Salió de la habitación para buscarla y suspiró al verla con Delia en la cocina preparando el desayuno, sin anunciarse, volvió a subir las escaleras para bañarse.

En la cocina mientras tanto, Delia observaba como Misty batía los huevos con sumo cuidado.

—Sí, así está bien —comentó—. ¿Y entonces eso harás? —le preguntó.

—Claro —sonrió con las mejillas coloradas—, Ash me dijo que yo era muy especial en su vida, que yo tenía algo de él que lo hacía sentir incompleto… —la miró emocionada—. Eso fue lo mejor Delia, lo dijo todo sin pensar… me hizo sentir muy feliz y en paz conmigo misma…

—Pero conoces a mi hijo, tienes que decirle que tú eres feliz que él cumpla sus sueños, que tu alegría se debe a eso… —cruzó los brazos—, es tan despistado como el padre, vas a tener que ser directa con él.

—Lo haré no se preocupe… —Misty se mordió la lengua, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios comentó—. Suegra.

—¡Ah! —Delia la abrazó—. Nuera…

Ash bajó a desayunar cuando todo estaba listo en la mesa. Lucía una chaqueta azul con detalles blancos, pantalones grises y una gorra roja con blanco.

—¡Wow Ash! —exclamó Misty con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Vas a competir o a romper corazones en Kalos?

—No te burles de mí —comentó mirándola de reojo. Misty solo se sonrió una vez más y se preparó para desayunar.

Luego del exquisito festín, ambos amigos tomaron sus mochilas, a sus pokémon en brazos y salieron a la puerta seguidos por Delia.

—Bien mamá… nos vemos en cuanto terminé la liga Kalos.

—Aquí te esperaré, hijo —le sonrió—. Cómo siempre… las mujeres somos buenas para esperar —miró a Misty y le guiñó el ojo haciendo que ésta bajara la mirada apenada.

—Lo sé —afirmó el moreno, claro lejos de comprender a lo que se refería su madre

—Cuídate, Misty —le dijo Delia—, llámame en cuanto llegues a Ciudad Celeste.

—Lo haré —afirmó.

Luego giraron sobre sus pies y tomaron la ruta 1 de camino a su nueva aventura. Fueron en total silencio, solo se escuchaba el andar de sus pies sobre el camino pedregoso, hasta que llegaron a un cruce.

No era un cruce cualquiera… era ese cruce que nuevamente separaría sus caminos en dos.

—Bien Ash —dijo Misty parándose frente a él—, que te vaya súper bien en la región Kalos, éxitos en tus batallas y ojalá ganes la liga.

—Misty… —susurró, sentía como si el deja vú de la despedida volviera a él. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así?

— Ash —le sonrió—, adiós —la chica, se movió hacia el camino que la guiaba a ciudad Celeste y suspiró dándole la espalda a Ash.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo…

Él viéndola alejarse, como antes, como en sus recuerdos… otra vez esa parte que había regresado a él se alejaba causándole un gran dolor…

Quería llorar una vez más… quería que no se fuera, quería que lo acompañara a una nueva aventura donde podrían bailar y cantar todo lo que ellos querían, donde podrían vivir emocionantes aventuras…

 _Y lloró._

Pero esta vez sus pies se movieron tras ella.

—¡Misty, espera! —la mencionada detuvo su andar y volteó un poco, no lucía sorprendida, lucía contenta. Su plan había funcionado como esperaba.

—Ash, ¿qué pasa?

—¡¿Te vas a ir así nada más?! —protestó.

—No entiendo.

—Te das cuenta que me gustas, que te quiero y tú no me dices nada —seguía protestando con un movimiento de sus brazos.

—¿Y qué tengo que decirte? —preguntó.

—¡Si tú me quieres a mí! —le dijo ofuscado a la pelirroja. ¡Cielos que podía enloquecerlo!

—Si te quiero Ash —le dijo cerrando los ojos—, desde siempre…

—Y entonces…

—Sé esperar —comentó con una triste sonrisa—, así como cuando tú te sientes flaquear, observas mi pañuelo, cuando mis fuerzas flaquean regreso a pueblo Paleta, convivo con tu madre y recuerdo que yo también prometí que iba a estar bien. Porque tú esperas que yo sea la mejor líder de gimnasio, porque sé que tú también quieres lo mejor para mí.

—Pienso lo mismo… —dijo Ash rascándose la nuca—, yo también sé que quieres que sea el mejor.

—Es por eso que me pone feliz verte iniciar un nuevo viaje.

—Pero… —Misty lo silenció con los dedos de su mano derecha.

—No digas nada —sonrió—, prometo cuidar muy bien este pedacito —apoyó su mano en el pecho— de tu corazón que me has regalado hace tantos años, así como yo te di parte del mío en ese pañuelo y en ese anzuelo.

—Misty…

—Ve a Kalos… —le incitó—, ve, sigue persiguiendo tus sueños e ideales… que aquí estaré esperándote siempre que regreses…

—Misty… gracias —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Claro que —le golpeó el hombro con su puño derecho—, tampoco voy a esperarte toda mi vida, Ash Ketchum…

—¡Ya lo verás, venceré en Kalos! —prometió mientras sobaba su brazo golpeado.

—¡Conque regreses soy feliz! —le dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla.

—Misty —susurró con las mejillas rojas, tocándose el lugar del beso.

—Eso es para la buena suerte —le indicó—. ¡Ve a ganar, Ash!

—Y tú sigue siendo la mejor.

—¡No tienes ni que decirlo Ash, no tienes ni que decirlo! —comentó creída la líder—. Bueno, —indicó con su mano el camino a su espalda— yo me voy por allá.

—Y yo por allá —indicó el camino opuesto.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Ash…

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Misty…

Y tras despedirse cada uno tomó su camino. Misty hacía ciudad Celeste y Ash hacia ciudad Carmín y luego hacía la región Kalos donde junto con Pikachu, una nueva aventura les estaba esperando.

—¡Bien Pikachu! —dijo Ash con el puño delante de él—. ¡Región Kalos, Ash Ketchum va a desafiarte!

Misty que se había detenido para verlo alejarse de ella, algo que nunca había hecho. Y sonrió al ver los gestos, imaginándose bien lo que estaba diciendo pese a que no lo escuchaba…

Sonrió y volvió a encaminarse a su casa, sabiendo al fin a ciencia cierta lo que Ash sentía por ella.


	2. Reencuentro en Kalos

**.**

* * *

 **Primera publicación: 1 de abril 2015**

 **Resubido: 28 de agosto 2018**

* * *

 **Reencuentro en Kalos**

 **Palabras 4163**

Ash y sus amigos en la búsqueda a competir en la liga Kalos, había llegado -por fin- a ciudad Lumiose. Pero, no para ganar su quinta anhelada medalla de manos de su amigo Clemont, quien se reincorporó al grupo, sino que para recibir la visita de una antigua amiga…

Aunque el entrenador de la región Kanto no se veía muy feliz, tenía las manos detrás de él y parecía caminar como Litleo enjaulado, mientras sus amigos lo observaban confundidos. Ash había recibido una llamada en el último Centro Pokémon al que habían llegado y aunque se había emocionado mucho, no tardó en sentirse contrariado.

—Ash parece un Pyroar —se burló Bonnie con una gran sonrisa pero Clemont le bajó la mano que señalaba a Ash rápidamente avergonzado.

—No molestes a Ash, hermana —le pidió el rubio, moviendo sus lentes—, no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué es lo que está pasando.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con la visita que va a recibir? —preguntó Serena, mirando al entrenador que parecía discutir consigo mismo.

Pero Clemont no pudo responder, de repente, Pikachu abandonó completamente a su entrenador para correr hacia la puerta del centro Pokémon, seguido por Ash y luego, por los chicos que tras mirarse entre ellos, decidieron acompañar a Ash.

Ahí en la puerta del centro Pokémon, Pikachu estaba en los brazos de una jovencita de ojos verdeazulados, su cabello anaranjado estaba tomado por una coleta del lado izquierdo. Su blusa amarilla y su short azul le daban la comodidad para un viaje relajado.

—¡Pikachu! —exclamó apegándoselo a ella, con todo el cariño que siempre se habían demostrado uno al otro.

—Wow —Bonnie se paró atrás Ash, quien se quedó viendo la escena paralizado. La pequeña tenía un poco de envidia en sus palabras— ¡Yo también quisiera poder abrazar así a Pikachu sin que me electrocute!

—Es increíble —Serena tenía la boca cubierta por la mano derecha por el asombro que aquella imagen le provocaba. Pikachu nunca se había mostrado así con otra persona que no sea Ash.

—Te extrañe tanto, amigo mío —dejó de abrazarlo, para mirarlo con una sonrisa— ¿Dónde está tu entrenador?

—¡Aquí! —Ash avanzó hacia la líder de gimnasio, con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo has estado Misty?

—¡Muy bien, Ash! —afirmó también con una sonrisa— ¿Tu nuevo viaje?

—Bien, aunque hubiera estado mejor si me hubieras avisado que llevas seis días en Kalos y que éste es el día en que te vuelves a Kanto —respondió con las manos tras él y un poco de enojo en sus palabras; Misty simplemente sonrió y decidió omitir el disgusto de su amigo para dirigirse a los tres chicos que la miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Ellos son sus nuevos compañeros? —le preguntó a Pikachu, quien afirmó desde los brazos de la chica—. Hola Soy Misty —se presentó—, soy líder de gimnasio en ciudad Celeste y fui compañera de Ash, hace algún tiempo atrás —cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa—, encantada de conocerlos.

—¡Oh Misty! —de repente, Bonnie se arrodilló frente a la pelirroja llena de luces de colores— ¡Eres una líder de gimnasio igual que mi hermano, ¿no gustaría hacernos el honor de convertirte en mi hermana mayor?!

—¿Eh? —Misty alzó la ceja derecha confundida por el accionar de la pequeña rubiecita. Sonrió porque recordó a su viejo amigo Brock.

—Ehhh —Clemont, el rubio de lentes y ojos azules con la mano en la nuca corrió a su hermana de la pelirroja—, disculpa a mi hermana, cree que necesito despegarme de las máquinas y buscarme novia.

—Oh, no te preocupes —dijo Misty frunciendo los hombros con una sonrisa— ¿Ustedes son?

—Clemont —saludó éste.

—¡Y yo soy Bonnie! —exclamó la pequeña con una sonrisa, y enseñó a su pokémon— ¡Él es mí Dedenne! —Misty se agachó al ver a Pokémon eléctrico sorprendida de lo bonito de éste—. Es lindo, ¿verdad?

—Si —afirmó.

—Oye Bonnie —dijo Ash con el dedo índice en alto—, de todas formas, no querrías tener a Misty como cuñada, hace que hasta el más bravo de los Pokémon dragón se vea manso.

Bonnie se miró con Clemont y con Serena, sin saber porque su amigo decía eso, pero como Misty solo lo ignoró mirándolo de reojo por sobre su hombro derecho, decidieron continuar.

—Yo soy Serena —se presentó la chica de sombrero y cabello claro extendiendo su mano hacia la líder—, viajo para convertirme en la reina de Kalos.

—¿Reina de Kalos? —Misty tomó la mano de la chica sorprendida de su meta— Debe ser interesante… ¿Es algo así como un concurso de belleza?

—Si —afirmó Serena con una sonrisa—, pero para las entrenadoras y sus Pokémon.

—Wow —exclamó mirando a Pikachu—, eso debe ser bien difícil…

—Y Es algo que -sin dudas- tú nunca ganarías —la voz de Ash acotando eso de fondo hizo que Misty cerrara los ojos, pareciera contar algo y luego los abriera, nuevamente, para mirar al trio que no entendía que sucedía.

—¿Me disculpan, por favor? —dijo con una pequeña reverencia, soltó a Pikachu y volteó hacia Ash que estaba cruzado de brazos dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sabía que venía.

Y así, ante la mirada atónita de Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, Ash y Misty empezaron una discusión entre ellos, causando que varias personas del centro Pokémon los miraran feo, pero, lejos de preocuparse, siguieron en su nube de dulces descalificativos tan típicos de ellos.

—¿Por qué es así con Ash? —Serena parecía exaltada por como Misty trataba prácticamente de novato a Ash y éste le respondía de igual manera.

—Pero Ash no se queda atrás —Bonnie llevó la mano derecha a sus labios sorprendida por como Ash estaba actuando.

—Y yo que pensaba que Ash era una persona calmada —acotó Clemont acomodando sus lentes.

—¿Los detenemos? —preguntó Serena, pero en ese preciso instante, Pikachu se paró delante de ellos tres y los detuvo extendiendo sus manitas— ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó al roedor que negaba con la cabeza. Éste les hizo una seña hacia Ash y Misty, quienes ya habían bajado las revoluciones de sus dichos y parecían… ¿Reírse?

Oh sí, Ash y Misty terminaron de discutir para empezar a reírse de una forma bastante descontrolada, mas aspiraron profundamente y Ash le extendió la mano que Misty no dudo en tomar.

—No puedo negar que te extrañe —admitió Ash mirando a su amiga a los ojos— ¡Por eso me molestó que no me avisaras que estabas aquí! —protestó y Misty sonrió de lado, mirando la mano de Ash enlazada a la suya, lo soltó.

—Lo siento —le dijo ocultando las manos tras ella—, realmente tenía cosas que hacer y no podía reencontrarnos antes… ¡Por cierto! —se giró y miró a los otros tres que parecían estatuas por la escena que habían presenciado— Dicen que esta ciudad tiene unos postres exquisitos… —les guiñó el ojo— ¿Quién quiere ir a comerlos conmigo?

…

Ahí estaba el quinteto en uno de los mejores café de ciudad Lumiose, el Café Soleil, quien según había oído Misty de las chicas del grupo, era el favorito de la Campeona de la región.

Mientras, Misty disfrutaba de una mesa llena de especies distintas de postres y tortas, Clemont, Serena y Bonnie se miraban sorprendidos por el apetito feroz de la pelirroja. Ash, mientras, tanto la miraba negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa familiar en los labios.

—¿Está rico? —le preguntó Ash a Misty, mientras ella disfrutaba ahora de un pastel de chocolate.

—¡Mucho! —exclamó, pero se detuvo porque sintió la mirada de los chicos— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, Misty —aclaró Clemont con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

—Solo nos sorprende como comes —respondió honestamente Bonnie, quien fue regañada automáticamente por Clemont.

—Tranquilos —Misty llevó la mano a la nuca—, es que cuando se trata de postres y dulces, soy más rápida que Ash tratando de meterse en problemas.

Aquella frase sacó un par de risas del grupo, claro menos del afectado con ésta, quien en represalia, se acercó a su amiga de sombrero burdeos y la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabías que Serena también es buena haciendo dulces? —le dijo a Misty, consiguiendo que ambas muchachas lo miraran.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Misty mirando a la chica de cabellos claros entusiasmada— ¿Y yo puedo probar?

—Es que esos son de pokémon —dijo Serena afligida porque Ash le insistiera en pasarle el Poképuff a Misty, el que tenía era para su Braixen y era _Picante_ porque a los tipos fuegos le encantaba lo picante. Pero no pudo negarse al pedido de Ash, tomó la caja de su mochila y sacó el Poképuff naranjo de ésta— Toma —tomó el postre y se lo dio a Misty un tanto nerviosa, miró a Ash de reojo, pero su amigo parecía emocionado porque Misty se comiera ese Poképuff _¿Sería que la estaba usando como broma para la pelirroja?_

Al ver la reacción de la chica al morder el Poképuff, se dio cuenta que sí, efectivamente, Ash la había usado para burlarse de su vieja amiga; aunque Serena se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia por caer en el juego de Ash, Misty no estaba ni ahí con ella, estaba más preocupada de cazar al entrenador que se había alejado de la mesa.

Pero de la nada, la persecución se vio interrumpida por las voces de dos sujetos que hicieron que Misty se detuviera en seco. ¿No podrían ser ellos en verdad, o si? Giró sobre sus pies y ahí estaban sobre el cielo de ciudad Lumiose, el equipo Rocket a punto de decir sus frases cliché.

—Ash, ¿aún te siguen estos pelmazos? —ante el gesto de los hombros de Ash, Misty dejó de observar a su amigo para ver a los Rocket.

—¿A quién llamas pelmazos, mocosa? —gruñó Jessie señalándola.

—Pues —Misty apoyó su dedo índice derecho en el mentón y simulando pensar, sonrió de lado—, creo que ustedes son los únicos pelmazos que hay, aparte de mi amigo aquí presente.

—¡Oye! —gritó Ash ofendido apretando el puño derecho frente a él.

—Es que ya entiendo todo, Jessie —comentó James sosteniéndose el mentón con su dedo pulgar e índice—, como interrumpimos esas típicas peleítas y persecuciones de los tortolitos, después de tanto tiempo sin verse…

—¿A quiénes llamas tortolos?! —gritaron al unísono tanto Misty como Ash.

—¡Aahh! —Meowth junto sus garras debajo de su mejilla derecha— ¡El paso del tiempo no ha afectado su nivel de sincronización! ¡Qué bello!

—¡Ya no molesten! —gruñó Misty, tomando su mochila para buscar una pokébola—. Van a ver que… —pero de la nada, su bolsa desapareció de las manos, con su meca mano, el equipo Rocket había tomado el bolso en forma de Seel, Misty saltó para tomar su mochila, mientras Ash la perseguía.

—¡Atrápala, Romeo! —le gritaron a Ash, cuando la mano se movió rápidamente haciendo que Misty cayera, por suerte, en los brazos de éste, justo frente al trio que se había quedado en la mesa.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exclamó Serena algo sonrojada al ver a Misty en brazos de Ash.

—¡El equipo Rocket se lleva los Pokémon de Misty! —exclamó Ash bajando a Misty y sin esperar a los demás, salieron corriendo a la siga del globo.

—¡Vamos! —insistió Bonnie saliendo tras Ash y tras ella, Serena. Clemont, buscó en sus bolsillos algo de dinero y lo dejó en la mesa antes de salir tras el grupo.

Gracias al laberinto de ciudad Lumiose, el equipo Rocket logró perder a los chicos en la ciudad, de pronto, Clemont estaba en la salida hacia la ruta 13, Serena y Bonnie en la salida hacia la ruta 16 y Ash y Misty estaban en la salida hacia la ruta 14.

Misty empezó a desesperarse, cada minuto que pasaba se acercaba la hora de salir hacia Kanto y no quería perder el vuelo.

Ash la observó y miró a Pikachu, quien saltó hacia el hombro de Misty deslizando su cabeza por la mejilla derecha de la pelirroja.

—Pikachu —susurró respondiendo al gesto con una sonrisa ladeada—, no podemos darnos por vencidos… ¡Hay que buscar a mis pokémon!

—¡Bien! —exclamó Ash soltando a Fletchinder— ¡Busca al Equipo Rocket y luego nos reencontramos en el Gimnasio de Clemont! —El Pokémon volador de fuego afirmó antes de mover sus alas en busca del Equipo Rocket—. Bueno, tratemos de reencontrarnos con los chicos, el gimnasio de Clemont está en el centro de la ciudad —le explicó Ash a Misty, ésta solo afirmó bastante angustiada.

Mientras Ash y Misty se encaminaban hacia el gimnasio de Clemont, éste había tenido una idea parecida, sabía que su hermana buscaría el Gimnasio en caso de que se perdiera, y así era, usando a Dedenne, Bonnie y Serena caminaban con destino a ese lugar.

—Ya aquí estamos —le dijo Ash a Misty cuando llegaron a la torre de ciudad Lumiose— ¿Qué tal? ¿Es como te la imaginaste todos estos años? —le preguntó con una sonrisa tratando de animarla, pero su rostro estaba mirando el suelo y aunque no veía sus ojos, sabía que estaba triste— ¡Ya encontraremos al equipo Rocket!

—¡Mi vuelo sale en dos horas, Ash! —exclamó angustiada mirando a Pikachu— ¡No puedo perder el vuelo, no puedo quedarme otro día en esta región! —terminó de decir frunciendo los hombros aún más afligida.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ash, poniéndose frente a ella confundido por el accionar de su amiga— ¡Kalos es genial!

—Sí, pero, aquí estás tú —le dijo al momento que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Fue cuando llegaron Serena con Bonnie y Clemont, pero ambos se quedaron al margen al ver a Ash levantar sus manos hacia los hombros de la líder acuática—, yo quería verte Ash, quería saber que estabas bien y luego irme, olvidarme totalmente de lo divertido que es estar de viaje, no quiero envidiar que estás tú aquí, afuera, viajando, conociendo lugares maravillosos, mientras yo estoy encerrada en el gimnasio.

—Misty… —Ash avanzó un paso más hacia ella, sin soltarla— ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi vida en el gimnasio se ha vuelto tan rutinaria que estoy cansada de ella —soltó bajando la mirada hacia Pikachu, una vez más—. No me malinterpretes, amo el gimnasio, pero…

Serena estaba por adelantar un par de pasos hacia ellos, pero Clemont se acercó y la detuvo haciéndole una señal de silencio.

—¡Entonces, Misty! —Ash recuperó todo el entusiasmo en su voz— ¡Hagamos esto juntos! —la soltó para empuñar la mano derecha frente a él— ¡Vivamos esta mini aventura que nos está dando el equipo Rocket para que recuperes esas energías perdidas! —elevó la vista al cielo por si había señales de su Fletchinder y continuó—. Además —Misty lo observó mirar el cielo—, sé que amas ese gimnasio y te arrepentirás si lo dejas de lado —bajó la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa—. Yo voy a ayudarte a que sigas siendo la mejor —cerró los ojos ampliando la sonrisa, Misty lo miró y afirmó.

En cuanto el ave apareció girando sobre su entrenador para indicarle el camino, Ash tomó la mano de Misty y se la llevó con él. Los oriundos de Kalos se miraron entre sí, parecía que estaban frente a una parte de una película que no comprendían.

—¿Por qué Ash es así con ella? —se preguntó Serena observando por donde se alejaban los dos con Pikachu.

—Ash es así de buen amigo con todos —exclamó Bonnie tratando de animarla, pero Clemont soltó algo que hizo que su hermana lo mirara enojada.

—Ella saca un Ash que no conocemos… quizás es una amiga especial —tras hablar, apretó los labios arrepentido de sus palabras.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, adelantó un paso decidida y le pidió a los chicos que la acompañaran tras Ash y Misty y así lo hicieron.

…

Ash junto con Misty siguieron a Fletchinder hasta la salida hacia la ruta 5, donde después de pasar una cancha de deporte subieron la colina hacia donde estaba el equipo Rocket festejando su captura. Jessie tenía la mochila con los cinco Pokémon que Misty cargaba en su viaje.

—Me pregunto qué tan fuertes serán estos pokémon ahora que la boba es líder de gimnasio —abrió la mochila y tomó una de las pokébolas, de ésta salió Psyduck que al ver al equipo Rocket se alegró.

—Ay Mira —exclamó James agachándose hacia el pato—, ¿nos recuerdas? —el pokémon afirmó emocionado, pero luego se detuvo, miró la mochila de su entrenadora y vio que no estaba por ningún lado. Cambiando totalmente su expresión, empezó a saltar frente a Jessie para quitarle la mochila con sus amigos pokémon.

—Ya quisieras, pato tonto —dijo Jessie levantando la mochila en alto, y tomando la pokébola de Psyduck—, mejor regrésate.

Pero, Psyduck esquivó el láser varias veces irritando a la villana.

—Psyduck dice que no nos permitirá que usemos los pokémon de su entrenadora —tradujo Meowth, pero en eso Psyduck se detuvo y salió corriendo—. Parece que le duró poco la valentía.

Pero Psyduck no sé alejó por cobarde, fue al encuentro de su entrenadora y de Ash, al ver nuevamente al entrenador Pokémon, Psyduck se puso muy feliz.

—También estoy feliz por verte, Psyduck —le dijo Ash acariciándole la cabeza— ¿El Equipo Rocket está por ahí verdad? —tras la afirmación, Ash observó a través de un arbusto a Jessie seguir revisando la mochila de Misty— ¡Bien Fletchinder, ataque Rápido y recupera la mochila de Misty!

El ave pokémon se lanzó hacia el equipo Rocket quitándole la mochila de sus manos, para dejarla una vez más con su dueña.

—Pero, ¿Qué? —protestaron, al momento que Misty y Ash aparecieron ante ellos dispuestos a mandarlos a volar.

—¡Pagaran por esto, equipo Rocket! —exclamó Misty tomando una pokébola.

—¿Y crees que te tenemos miedo? —desafió Jessie mandando a su Pumpkaboo a pelear.

—No, pero yo tampoco —la pelirroja lanzó la pokébola de su Gyarados para enfrentar al equipo Rocket—. Y ahora les mostraré algo que me enseñaron en Pueblo Ambrette.

Y ante la sorpresa de Ash, Misty sacó un pendiente que tenía escondido entre los cabellos de su coleta, éste empezó a brillar cuando ella se movió hacia su Gyarados, el Pokémon la miró afirmando y el cambio se produjo en él, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

—¡Es hora de pelear Mega Gyarados! —exclamó Misty al ver a su Pokémon transformado.

—¿Qué? —soltó Ash paralizado ante el Pokémon que tenía en frente.

—¿Mega Gyarados? —exclamaron los tres compañeros de Ash, que habían alcanzado, al fin, al par de entrenadores.

—Sí —afirmó la pelirroja pidiendo el lanzallamas que acabó con Pumpkaboo de un solo movimiento.

—¡Sal, Inkay! —ordenó James al ver el Pokémon de su compañera debilitado.

—¡Fletchinder, nitro carga! —pidió Ash para derrotar de un solo movimiento al Pokémon de James.

—¡Esto no es justo! —protestó Jessie, tratando de que Wobbuffet hiciera algo, pero el pokémon aterrado por el Gyarados, decidió meterse en su Pokébola.

—Pikachu —Misty llamó al Pokémon que no tardó en pararse frente a Misty—, ¿Me lo prestas Ash? —le pidió a su amigo, y éste solo le hizo un gesto con la mano, permitiéndole el uso de su Pokémon— ¡Entonces, Pikachu, Gyarados! —elevó ambas manos y las cruzó— ¡Doble Trueno! —exclamó bajando las manos. Ambos Pokémon realizaron el ataque eléctrico que mandó a volar al equipo Rocket.

—¡El Equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez! —soltaron antes de desaparecer en una luz en el cielo.

—¡Sí! —festejó la líder acariciando a Pikachu y luego se acercó a su Mega Gyarados, le dio una caricia y la mega evolución se acabó.

—¡Vaya Misty no sabía que podías manejar la Mega Evolución! —Ash estaba muy emocionado por la hazaña de su amiga.

—¡Yo tampoco hasta ahora! —le dijo mientras regresaba a Gyarados a su Pokébola— ¡Por cierto, Ash! —elevó las manos y Ash con una sonrisa se acercó y las chocó en el aire—. Gracias.

—De nada, Misty —cerró sus ojos—. De nada.

—¡Oye Ash! —Bonnie que había visto algo triste a Serena se acercó a éste bastante curiosa, cuando Ash la observó ella prosiguió— ¿Qué es Misty para ti? —preguntó, sin rodeos.

—Este… yo —la sorpresa de la pregunta, sonrojó algo al moreno que llevó nervioso la mano derecha a la nuca. Misty levantó la ceja derecha y se cruzó de brazos esperando ver la salida de su amigo ante aquella pregunta.

—¡Sí! —afirmó Bonnie apegándose a él— ¡Por qué el Equipo Rocket decían que eran pareja!

—Es que Bonnie —Ash se agachó un poco cuando su cabeza se ilumino un poco—, Misty es mi mejor, mejor amiga en el mundo, ella me salvó la vida cuando inicie mi viaje pokémon.

—¿De verdad? —la rubia miró a Misty sorprendida.

—Es verdad —le dijo Misty elevando su dedo índice—, lo conocí apenas salió de su casa, y lo salve de una muerte segura a él y a Pikachu.

—Tampoco te sientas mi heroína —le respondió Ash de reojo.

—¡Lo siento señor Ketchum, pero así fueron las cosas! —afirmó la pelirroja elevando su mirada.

—¡Ay sí cómo no! —refunfuñó Ash.

—Así que se conocieron cuando Ash se hizo recién entrenador —acotó emocionada con la historia Bonnie.

—Sí, Ash fue mi primer amigo, también fue la primera persona que yo conocí en mi viaje Pokémon —agregó Misty emocionada.

—Pero yo conocí a Ash primero —susurró Serena para ella, pero Clemont alcanzó a oírla.

—No te sientas mal por eso, Serena —le dijo y ésta lo miró sorprenda de que la haya oído—. En las amistades no importa quien llegó primero o quien llego después, lo que importa en la huella que deja en tu vida —miro a Ash que se reía con Misty y Bonnie—, y parece, que ella es de las que dejó huella profunda en la vida de él.

Serena no dijo nada, solo apretó sus labios sin saber que decir o hacer.

—¡Ven, vamos! —le insistió Clemont a Serena para que se acercaran a los ojos— Después de todo, todos somos amigos de Ash, y es lo que importa.

—Tienes razón…

. . .

Ya de regreso en la ciudad, se dirigieron al aeropuerto para despedir a Misty.

—Sigo pensado que deberías hablar con el profesor Sycamore, antes de irte —le dijo Ash a Misty.

—Creo que como la mega evolución se trata sobre lazos entre humanos y Pokémon, debo ir a ver al Profesor Oak, primero —le informó.

—Salúdamelo de mi parte —le pidió.

—Claro y a tu mamá también —le sonrió y lo miró fijamente—, si es que necesito ver al profesor Sycamore, regresaré.

—Si regresas, me tienes que avisar —le exigió Ash colocando una mirada muy seria.

—¡De acuerdo, capitán! —respondió Misty haciendo un gesto con la mano en su frente.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, Misty! —protestó el entrenador y luego se echaron a reír.

—¡Bonnie, Clemont, Serena! —Misty los llamó, y éstos que estaban unos cuantos pasos atrás se acercaron a ellos— Por favor, me lo cuidan mucho, ¿ya?

—¡Oye, ni que fueras mi mamá! —gruñó Ash.

—A veces es medio lento y un poco bobo…

—¡Que estoy presente! —volvió a decir Ash, pero volvió a ser ignorado.

—Pero es el mejor amigo que pueden desear tener. —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Lo sabemos —afirmó Clemont.

—Y lo cuidaremos —Bonnie puso su mano en la frente y Misty sonrió. Luego miró a Serena, ésta se notaba rara y nerviosa.

—Serena —ésta la miró y le extendió su mano—, cuando nos volvamos a ver quiero probar uno de su Poképuff, sin picante —Aquello sin duda la sorprendió.

—Claro —dijo y tomó la mano de la líder—, prepararé uno de chocolate para la próxima.

—¡Genial! —y soltándose de Serena volvió a pararse frente a Ash que estaba molesto por ser ignorado—. No te voy a pedir que ganes la liga porque siempre lo prometes y pierdes…

—No ayudas, Misty —le dijo aún, apretando más sus brazos cruzados.

—Yo me regreso a casa llena de energías —Ash la miró de reojo y observó que ésta tenía su mano frente a ella hacia él—. Gracias.

—De nada —respondió Ash moviendo sus brazos y se golpeó la nariz con el pulgar derecho.

—Así que mejor prométeme que darás lo mejor de ti —le pidió.

—¡Claro! Como siempre —y tomó la mano de ésta— ¡Como siempre!

 _«Pasajeros del vuelo KAD022 con destino a Kanto, por favor dirigirse a la puerta tres, repito, pasajeros del vuelo KAD022 con destino a Kanto, por favor dirigirse a la puerta tres.»_

—Bueno ese es mi vuelo —Misty se alejó un par de pasos y miró a los cuatro—. Sigan teniendo muchas aventuras y pásenla bien —les pidió con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro, Misty! —afirmaron los cuatro.

—Hasta siempre —dijo la chica, antes de girar sobre sus pies y tomar la escalera que la llevaba a la puerta de abordaje.

Cuando la líder de gimnasio desapareció escaleras arriba, Ash acarició a su pokémon que estaba algo triste y miró a sus amigos.

—¡Bien es hora de continuar con nuestro viaje por Kalos!

—¡Sí! —afirmaron los tres elevando sus puños.


	3. Promesa

**.**

* * *

 **Primera publicación: 26 de agosto 2016**

 **Resubido: 5 de septiembre 2018**

* * *

 **Promesa**

 _Palabras: 683_

Ya estaba, en cuanto estrechó su mano con la de Alan supo que había sido el final de todo, de su viaje, de su aventura y de su oportunidad de hacerse el campeón de la liga Kalos. Los sueños con los que había llegado a la región acompañado de Alexa, se habían apagado.

Giró sobre sus pies y salió del campo de batalla acariciando a Pikachu con su mano derecha, otra liga más perdida; la primera en una final, pero una nueva derrota.

Suspiró sin saber cómo miraría a sus amigos a la cara, ellos estaban tan emocionados e ilusionados con que ganara la liga, que no sabía que decirles ahora que había fallado.

Caminó por el pasillo y se encontró con un par de cubículos con teléfonos, intentó pasar de largo pero sus pasos se detuvieron y retrocedió hasta quedar frente a uno, miró a Pikachu una vez más y se sentó frente a la pantalla.

Dudó un par de veces en que número marcar, ¿su casa? ¿el laboratorio? ¿aquel lugar?

Cerró una vez más los ojos, y los abrió con determinación marcando el número de aquel lugar. Esperó un par de timbres hasta que ella apareció del otro lado de la pantalla.

« _Pero miren quien está llamando»_ fue la reacción de ella al verlo, él torció la sonrisa.

—Hola Misty…

« _Estaba viendo tu batalla, y no sé porque me imaginé que eras él que llamaba»_ no sabía cómo interpretar aquella frase, puesto que su amiga estaba observándolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te llamo cada vez que pierdo una liga? —le preguntó, elevando las cejas para mirarse con Pikachu, con claro malestar en su mirada.

 _«¿Cómo te sientes_?» la pelirroja cambió su sonrisa burlesca por una de preocupación « _¿Eh?»_

—Frustrado, sin dudas —respondió bajando la mirada, observándose las manos—. Estuve tan cerca…

« _Quizás te faltó un poquito más de entrenamiento_ » comentó desviando su mirada hacia su lado derecho.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo —protestó el entrenador entrecerrando los ojos.

 _«¿Será porque siempre es por eso?_ —elevó su ceja derecha sonriendo— ¡ _Vamos, Ash!_ —aplaudió frente a ella, para que éste le prestara atención— _No es la primera liga que perdiste y, sin dudas, no será la última liga en la que puedes perder_ » le dijo moviendo las manos al lado de su cabeza.

—Gracias —farfulló entre dientes, pero ella solo soltó un par de risas.

 _«Nah, ya hablando en serio… ¿Aprendiste algo de estas batallas?»_

—Bueno —se cruzó de brazos—, se podría decir que sí, he aprendido mucho de estas técnicas nuevas que usan en esta región.

 _«Bien Ash, eso es lo importante… Mientras hayas aprendido algo, no hay porque preocuparnos por la derrota… ¿de acuerdo_?»

Él la miró fijamente como ésta cerraba los ojos y le sonreía. Misty siempre era capaz de decirle las palabras exactas para reanimarlo, no entendía como, pero siempre sucedía eso.

—Sí, y gracias… —le susurró.

 _«¿Por?»_

—Por todo y por… —exclamó, iba a decirle algo, pero la voz de Serena lo interrumpió.

 _«¿Ash?»_

—Lo siento, Misty, tengo que irme, mis amigos me están buscando, pero hablamos luego…

 _«O…k_ —la líder de gimnasio, se cruzó de brazos— _¿Estás bien?»_

—¡Claro! —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Ya, hablamos otro día. Adiós, Misty.

 _«Adiós Ash_ » se despidió antes de que el entrenador cortara la llamada y mirándose con Pikachu luciendo una enorme sonrisa, se acercó a Serena que parecía buscarlo.

—¡Ash, al fin te encuentro! —le dijo la chica de cabellos cortos con una sonrisa.

—Aquí estoy —respondió moviendo sus brazos.

La chica observó los teléfonos tras su amigo, y luego preguntó.

—¿Hablabas con tu mamá?

—Nop —negó haciendo explotar la «p» entre sus labios.

—¿Entonces…? —se sintió un tanto cohibida por mostrarse tan curiosa frente a él, pero el entrenador solo sonrió.

—Hablaba con una persona a la que le prometí que, aunque no estuviera conmigo, siempre estaría bien.

Serena lo miró confundida, volvió a mirar los teléfonos y otra vez desvió su mirada celeste al joven a su lado.

—Vamos Serena, los chicos deben estar esperándome…

—Sí —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos—, vamos…


End file.
